Cullen Wife swap!
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: ADOPTED FROM ABBEYSALVATORE ! Alice entered Bella on wife swap , who will she swap with? What trouble will it cause? I wrote everything from beyond chapter 3 , ABBEYSALVATORE , wrote chapter 1 and 2 . Please read and review! Rating MIGHT change to T .
1. Chapter 1-Alice!

Note: THIS STORY IS ADOPTED FROM ABBEYSALVAORE , SHE WROTE THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTERS , I'VE WROTE EVERYTHING FROM BEYOND THAT POINT.

chapter 1: Alice

" Alice!" Esme screeched stomping into the living room" I thought we weren't doing this anymore!". "Doing what?" Everyone (but Edward who already knew) asked. "Wife Swap!" Esme exclaimed. Everyone started muttering things about 'stupid Alice', who then looked sad because she could hear everything they were saying. "well Rose isn't doing it!" Boomed Emmet, looking down at Rosalie who smiled back up at him. "and neither us Esme!" Carlisle announced " So I think it's just you." "Wait, what?" Bella asked "anymore?" Bella looked around waiting for an answer, everyone's head turned around to Alice who took a deep breath " well" Alice explained " every 50 years we used to take part in a wife swap and because Edward never had a mate then..." Alice was the cut off by an angry Edward shouting "NO!" and shaking his head furiously "I thought..." Alice continued as though she had not just been rudely interrupted " It was time you and Edward had a go, I mean you have been married for 150 years now and everyone you knew is dead so you couldn't be recognised..." Alice then put on her best pouty face and battered her eyelashes at Bella and Edward. "She's not doing it!" Edward told Alice firmly pulling Bella slightly closer to him " Oh yes she is!" Alice told Edward with a twinkle in her eye "I've seen it! " and with that she skipped off into father forest towing jasper along...

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Morgans

Note: THIS STORY IS ADOPTED FROM ABBEYSALVAORE , SHE WROTE THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTERS , I'VE WROTE EVERYTHING FROM BEYOND THAT POINT.

A/N please keep on reading and reviewing!

Chapter 2: The Morgan's

"Bye Bella!" Everyone called as the limo drove off with Bella inside it. "You will be swapping with The Morgan's" The driver informed her "ok" Bella nodded " I'm going to sleep now." "Oh ok, I'll wake you up when we get there..."

AT THE MORGAN'S... (Bella's POV )

Wow this house is really nice but it STINKS! There's only one thing that smells like this... Well I guess I better read the letter thingy...

_**Dear new mother I am Christina Morgan and you will be swapping with me. I am a stay at home mother and my **__**schedule**__** is...**_

_**7;00am wake up kids and make breakfast**_

_**8:00 am take kids to school**_

_**8:30am -10:30 am clean **_

_**10:30am -12:30pm have break/lunch**_

_**12-30 - 3:30 pm tidy up/clean**_

_**3:30 pick up kids**_

_**4:00 do kids dinner and clean until 9:00pm **_

_**9:00pm send kids to **__**bed**___

_**Go to bed when ready**_

_**I have 2 children Ellie-May and Daniel. Ellie-May is 14 and loves to read and **__**watch**__** Nature. She is not allowed to wear make-up and she is not allowed to play out or have friends around or go on the computer without supervision (neither is Daniel). Daniel is 17 he loves playing with Ellie-may and hiking he is only allowed to wear shirts with a tie or Bow tie and his top button must be done up at all times. Both of my children have a slight anger problem so I would advise you to KEEP AWAY if they get angry. The father is not around because he is with Daniel and Ellie-Mays half-brothers, Embry and Jacob but Billy ( their father ) does send the occasional letter.**_

_**So I hope you have a wonderful time with my family. Good luck. **_

_**Yours sincerely Christina Morgan**_

I checked my watch 3:40 I guessed the kids were making there-own way home today. Oh speak of the devil, here they come. "Hello I'm Bella, your new mother for two weeks!" I said smiling hopefully I wouldn't scare them. They took one look at each other and pulled a face. Obviously they could smell me. "Look I know what you are and I know you know what I am too, in face my best friends a werewolf his names Jacob and he's your half-brother." I told them slowly hoping they wouldn't get angry and rip me apart. My phone buzzed and I saw it was Alice 'GOOD LUCK ?'

it read .

( Daniels POV)

Bella seems nice but she STINKS, well what can you expect from a bloodsucker, shame we're not allowed to kill her...

( Ellie-mays POV )

Aww Bella's so nice I wonder if she can help me with her clothes and stuff...

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Cullens

Note: THIS STORY IS ADOPTED FROM ABBEYSALVAORE , SHE WROTE THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTERS , I'VE WROTE EVERYTHING FROM BEYOND THAT POINT(so I'm writing everything from now on).

A/N please keep on reading and reviewing!

BTW , in this Jacob and his pack are special werewolves who can live forever and Renesmee will look 17 forever when she is 100 , this will not be mentioned in the story though.

Chapter 3 – Cullen's

Ellie-May's POV

Bella seems very nice , she is so pretty , as pretty as a super model! She has enchanting , golden eyes , soft , silky hair (not that I've felt it but from glancing at it) She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! I know she's a vampire but she doesn't exactly seem like the 'I'm going to rip of your head and drink your blood' kind of vampire , which is always a good sign !

Bella smiled at us after replying to a text to whomever texted her , she ran a hand through her hair .

"So , what would your mom me doing now?" She asked.

"Making dinner , didn't you read the manual? Or are you just so incredibly dumb you can't read a simple little word of it?" Daniel said , shrugging as if it was acceptable to insult our new guest/mom . I mean I know vampires and werewolves are natural blood enemies but he has to lighten up , I mean , she's going to be here for two weeks!

"So are you hungry." Bella said after inhaling an unnecessary breath.

"Starving." Daniel declared before walking up-stairs to change.

Bella's POV

Ellie-May seems really nice! She is companionate and sweet , her brother Daniel , however , he seems very….. Loyal towards his family , always willing to protect the ones whom he desires to protect.

I walked into the kitchen , Ellie-may hot on my trail , I looked around the kitchen , it wasn't as big as Esme's or my own but it was quite … organized . There was a large, white counter in the centre of the room , which took up most of the space. There were wooden cupboards (which personally I didn't think matched the colour scheme of the rest of the room) above on the boring , pale-white walls – so white they were as pale as my complexion. On the wall there was a simple clock , then there were the washing machine , fridge/freezer and more cupboards which were lined up neatly . In the south of the room , there was a trash can.

"So what do you guys want?" I asked , peaking into the freezer . There wasn't an awful lot of food in the whole kitchen , note to self : In rule change , buy some good food!

"Whatever , I bet you're an awesome cook!" Ellie-may exclaimed.

"Do you want to go upstairs and change?" I asked

"SURE!" She yelled happily , she's very optimistic for a teenager …. And a werewolf .

I scanned through my brain – thinking of what to make them – I finally decided.

Half an hour later , it was ready .

"Dinners ready!" I shouted up to the kids .

"YAY , NOODLES!" Exclaimed Ellie-may .She shoved a spoonful into her mouth "These are the best noodles ever!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm .

"Are you not mad that I spoke with my mouthful ?" She asked.

"No , why would I be ? I don't really care how you eat , as long as you do eat." I replied back.

"That's nice! I bet you're a great mom to your daughter or son."

"I have a daughter ." I said thinking of my Renesmee .

"What's she called?" I laughed to myself again.

"Renesmee." I spoke softly.

Her eye brows knitted together in confusion .

"My mom's name is Rene and my Husband , Edward , his adoptive mom is called Esme , so we combined Rene and Esme's names together and we created : Renesmee ." I explained to the girl whom was now snogging the fork clean.

"It's a really pretty name!" I could tell by her eyes that she really did like the name.

Just then Daniel emerged and took a seat at the counter . He shoved some in his mouth and glared at me the whole time.

Christina's POV

The limo pulled up to a large , beautiful cottage – I'll admit – I was terrified when the car strolled into the woods but now I see how pretty it is her! I got out the car and went into the house.

The inside was just as beautiful as the inside , I found the manual on the dining table.

It read:

Hi , I'm Isabella Cullen and I am the mother whom you'll be swapping with ! I am 19 years of age. I am unemployed due to my husband's adoptive father's job , he is well paid and is able to pay the bills without any trouble . I live in this gorgeous cottage (which was a birthday present) with my husband Edward , and our daughter Renesmee .

My schedule is :

8:00 am – make Renesmee's breakfast (If she is out of bed by then , if not then 10 , or she will eat out or at the main house , I'll explain more further down)

9:00am – Nothing really , I usually just spend time with my husband and daughter until about 11:00am.

12:00am – we go to the main house , Edward will show you the way , I'll explain more further down.

13:00pm – Just spend time with my family until 15:00pm .

16:00pm – Take Renesmee to La Push beach (You'll be shown the way) to visit her friends until 19:00 or 20:00pm .

21:00pm – Hang out with family in the main house until about 23:00pm .

24:00pm – return to the cottage and watch TV or whatever.

Go to bed when you like.

Edward : My husband was adopted due to the death of his parents , he is currently 20 years old . He either spends time with my daughter and myself or goes out on hiking trips with his adoptive brothers.

Renesmee: My mother's name is Rene and my Edward's adoptive mother is named Esme , so we decided to combined Rene and Esme's names and in total , we created : Renesmee (pronounced : REN –EZ-MAY) . She goes to bed when she likes , she is very kind and sweet , but may be a little apprehensive around new people . She'll warm up to you though.

The main house:

Edward's adoptive family, live in a three story house, not far from our cottage. We visit daily as we are extremely close.

Carlisle Cullen – Edward's adoptive farther , works as a Dr and is head of his household , compassionate .

Esme Cullen – Wife of Carlisle , sweetest woman you'll ever meet . She is willing to help you out with ANYTHING . She loves gardening , antiques and nature.

Emmett Cullen – You may be intimidated – or very intimidated . You may think he is a big grizzly bear on steroid's but I can assure you he is NOT! He enjoys video games and physical challenges , he loves sport and the joker of the family , he's like a big , cuddly teddy bear to us.

Rosalie Hale/Cullen – Married to Emmett , may be a little cold to you at first as she is not very keen on new people (my family and I normally keep to ourselves) but MAY warm up to you around about the time your stay in my home ends.

Jasper Hale/Cullen – twin brother to Rosalie and is warmer and friendlier then Rosalie but is still very uncertain of new ones , due to their past I feel I should not mention…. He loves the civil war and loves the confederates , he is always reading about them.

Alice Cullen – Dating Jasper and LOVES fashion , she will be overfriendly , optimistic , random , quirky , fun and totally insane but she loves meeting new people and is super nice but a little strange at first . She'll take you shopping every day and treat you like a Barbie doll – good luck …..

Jacob Black – Not actually a part of the family , he lives at La Push but is very close to the family , he spends most of his times here. He sees Renesmee as his little sister and always obeys her commands . He may be cold or he may be warm to you . Jacob treats people differently , depending on their personality . He is not on Steroid's and if he gets angry : KEEP AWAY!

I hope you have a wonderful stay at our house ! Good luck with everything , Bye!

I heard the door open and I found myself staring into the most beautiful and magical , golden brown eyes I've ever had the pleasure of encountering .

SO JUST A REMINDER :

THIS IS ADOPTED FROM ABBEYSALVATORE , SHE WROTE CHAPTER 1 & 2 , I WROTE CHAPTER 3 , I WILL WRITE THE REST.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 - Vampires

**ADOPTED FROM ABBRYSALVATORE **

**I WROTE EVERYTHING FROM CHAPTER 3 AND BEYOND THAT POINT.**

**REVIEW **

**Cullen's Wife Swap**

**Christina's POV**

Oh my God. He is so perfect, golden brown eyes, perfect features , bronze hair and red , kissable lips , but he's a vampire . A bloodsucking vampire. Which means my kids – whom are werewolves/shapeshifters – are living with a vampire? Living with a vampire – alone!

He must of seen my startled reaction and heard my increased heart beat cause he looked at me as If he understood my fear , I knew I had to pretend to not know of the super natural to not be conspicuous .

"Hello, I'm Christina and I'll be your new wife and mother for two weeks!" I said shaking the Greek Gods hand.

"Hello , I'm Edward Cullen." He said . "This is my daughter , Renesmee." The little girl who was adorable extended her hand for me to shake , I shook it.

Suddenly there was a loud howling and big bang….

**REVIEW!**


End file.
